There's no such thing as Love
by midnight0113
Summary: Being shot.Facing Death.Ending up at an orphanage.And remembering nothing but pain.Sixteen year old Derick isn't in the best position.When a new girl comes to school,Derick falls in love.But what is love to him?Will he ever be able to find it back again?
1. Chapter 1

This story just kind of came out of nowhere. This is just a prologue so don't hate me for shortness. Anyways, I'll have to see how the story comes along to keep going, so if you like it read and review.

Warning: This story is probably rated PG13, but whatever…

Oh yah, the story really isn't supposed to be in the section, but the others don't fit either so… also, this story's from a guy's point of view. It's a little confusing, but he has a flashback.

* * *

**There's no such thing as Love**

_Sometimes it's not that easy making decisions _

Blood. I could smell fresh blood. It was all over me, and it was warm. It was my blood. I was dying.My body ached all over. I tried to turn on my side, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even remember what happened. It went by so fast.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

"Hey Kid," I turned around and saw a man walking towards me. It was night, and I was going home from a party. It was ten o'clock. The party had lasted pretty long.

I remembered looking around, "Sir, are you addressing me?" I was sixteen: Just got my driver's license and a new car. Mom had told me not to talk to strangers, but I'm a guy, a considerably built guy. And no one listens to that kind of crap anyways.

"Yeah you," the man smiled, "come here, let me show you something."

I'm not _that_ stupid. "No thanks" I said, and walked off. After a little while, I thought I heard footsteps behind me. As I turned a corner, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the very same man. He was following me. Oh damn it. "Leave me alone!" I yelled back, turning to face him. That was a wrong move. At that very second, the man pulled out something metallic from the inside of his shirt. It was a gun, a black gun with yellow swivels. I panicked and glanced around. We were in a deserted area of the town, between two tall, old-looking buildings. Ohhh Shit.

The man smiled again, this time looking triumphant, "Any last words?"

"What do you want from me?!" I asked in horror.Sweat was trickling down my forehead. This was the end. I was going to die.

"Your life." Then out of the gun, came a distant _bang_. I felt blood gush out of my stomach and I fell. I remember seeing the man with my wallet in one hand and the used gun, smoking in the other. "Sorry Kid, life has its decisions and sometimes, you just have to choose." And he ran off. Those were the last words I heard.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

I groaned. It was my fault. If I had just given him the stupid, damn wallet… … … … … but I was alive. Barely, but alive. I groaned in pain again. I was losing blood fast. _So much pain. Just let me die now and it'll be over. _I heard footsteps. Someone screamed. They were running towards me. A light. More footsteps. _Shut up! Just leave me alone_. _Let me die in peace. _Someone was shaking me. _Go away! I don't have anything. There's nothing I have anymore._ More lights. More yelling. And everything went blank.

* * *

That's that. I know. It sounds pretty intense. Hope you liked it: That was just an introduction, but I need reviews to keep on writing.

So give me your opinion and review, Thanks. I'll update soon.


	2. The Orphanage

Here's the second chapter

Here's the second chapter. It's not a lot, but I tried. He basically finds himself all alone and can't remember a thing. And please review.

* * *

**The Orphanage **

It was dark. There was no noise at all, only the constant _drip,drip_ of a loose faucet. Something creaked. I opened my eyes slowly. I groaned. My stomach ached. My head ached. I couldn't remember anything. My whole body was on fire.

"Where am I?" I thought as my eyes came into focus. I was lying on a bed in a small, tattered room. This was definitely not my room. Oh damn it. I turned my head so very slightly to look out an open window next to the bed, where the only little streak of sunlight creped in. The window sill was cracked and the blinds…where are the blinds? I squinted. Outside, I could see an old sidewalk, an old van, a couple of trees, and a street sign. A street sign! I tried to sit up, only to receive pain beyond pain of agony. "Aurgh…"

Gasping for breath, I looked down. I was in a pair of blue stripped pajamas with a lot of bandages on my middle. I tried to think, to remember what had happened, but nothing came into mind.

One more time. I tried to sit up. "Oh shit, God…." I got into a sitting position, swallowing in the pain. I saw that the bandages started to turn faintly red. "What the hell?" I was bleeding? I blinked the sweat out of my eyes and looked out the window again. _Old Shelton Avenue, _it read. Where's Old Shelton Avenue? That's no where near my house. Where is my house? For a moment, I just sat there, until the bandages started go seriously turn red. Crap. I lied down again, with unease. Why can't I remember anything? What is there to remember? I thought hard again and the answer came to me with a jolt. There's only pain, nothing but pain.

There was a knock at the door. "Derick? Are you awake?" It was a lady's voice. Judging by the sound, a lady in her mid-fifties. I didn't answer. There was nothing to say. Just pain. The door opened. I turned my head and saw a lady in a white dress with an apron on. She gasped and ran over. "Derick, you're bleeding again. What did you do? I told you not to move." You did? Who's Derick? "Here, sit up." That must be me. I inched up slowly, and along inched up with me, the pain that refused to leave me alone.

"Mrs. Clavady? There's someone at the front lobby. I think she wants to talk to you." a voice came from outside the door and a teenage girl came running into the room. When she saw me, she blushed and backed out of the room. Girls.

"I'll be there in a second, Kelly," The so-called Mrs. Clavady answered from my side as she began unwrapping the blood-stained bandages from my middle. So this woman's name is Mrs. Clavady. So many names. Stupid names. It gives me a headache. Headache-pain. I gasped as Mrs. Clavady undid the last bandages. There was blood seeping slowly out of my stomach area. Mrs. Clavady rewrapped new bandages and walked out of the room, shaking her head saying things like-boys-ore-they're always up to no good-. Well, I might as well try to get up and have a look around. Mastering myself not to scream out-loud I inched up onto my feet, swaying. I stood there for a second, and then slouched myself down the hall, using the wall as support, pain in every step. Why was I on my feet if I only just received pain? I don't know. Life is pain.

I stopped at a corner, resting myself on the wall. I looked into the room. There was the girl. Kelly. Red hair, blue eyes. Hmmm….nothing special. I looked to the left and saw stairs. Must climb down. I leaned on the stair case, panting. There was a wild squirm inside my stomach. I heard footsteps of running behind me and Kelly emerged at my side.

"Do you need help?" she asked, kindly. What is kindly?

"Sure," I answered, not seriously sure what to say. This was so confusing.

She lifted my arm. "Here, lean on me."

I raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and leaned on her side. I don't she was expecting this thought because she jumped a little at my weight and blushed heavily. I brushed my brown hair out of my eyes, and started down the stairs.

"Who told you to come down here?!" A fierce voice said as soon as we got to the bottom. "And get away from my girl!" I looked up. There was a boy, about the same age as me, standing in front of us. I looked at Kelly, questioningly. She blushed again and let go of my arm. The boy grabbed Kelly, gave me a glare and left. OK? That was weird. Who was that anyways? I slouched over into the front lobby and into a chair, rubbing my stomach. No one else was in the Lobby. I could hear Mrs. Clavady in the next room, talking to someone. There was a little breeze coming out of an open window. A radio was playing. I listened.

"_Last week, a sixteen year old boy was found missing. The parents are worried and don't know where he could have possibly gone. "All we know is that he had gone to a party and said he would come back about around eleven. He even called right before he said he left the party."_" the woman started to cry. Who is that? She sounds so familiar. "_Police are still searching for him. Even they are puzzled about where he could have gone."_

I pushed my hair out of my eyes again. It seems like I've been here forever. If only I knew where exactly I was. I spotted a table. On the table there was a stack of business cards and a lamp. I sighed, walked over slowly and grabbed one of them. On the card it said, in big bold letters…._**Willionton's Orphanage.**_

* * *

Yeah. I know it's short. Oh well. Hoped it was OK. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
